edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hen sign
'Plot' Happenings taking place after [[Ed Edd n Eddy the big picture show]].Is a chapter in a Eds in the Dark Future.' ' 'One day was quiet Cul-de-sac.Eds and the kids had fun on the court's Rolf with animals,especially the fun chickens Ed.All were happy because they are friends now.Every now entertain his way:Kevin Rolf playing football,sitting in trees Jonny,Ed fun with chickens,Sarah and Jimmy were playing with dolls and Nazz read a fashion magazine.As Edd and Eddy,they stood under a tree and rest. "What's good day in Cul-de-sac."Eddy said"Huh Double D?" "So Eddy."Edd said. "I want to be every day a day like this."Eddy resume. '' ''"Here you are right."Edd said.'' ''"Hey Eddy,want to play ball?Kevin said. '' ''"No thanks.I sit in the sun." '' ''"Well!What you want." '' ''Yes!Now that Eds and kids were friends life was much better.Now everyone could enjoy them together and nothing stood in his way.While enjoying this wonderful day Jonny says suddenly: '' ''"Kankers the horizon." '' ''In this word all the kids went to Rolf's house.They better not be caught because it was a nightmare.Kankers after deciding to leave kids watch television.'' ''"I was lucky this time."Eddy said.'' ''"I agree with you."Kevin said."Never before a charge to those girls."'' ''"But this time we won."Ed said proudly.'' ''"You're right."Kevin called again. '' ''While watching the television sit quietly until the edd says: '' ''"Be careful."Then all the kids were watching TV.'' ''"World War 3 has begun."reporters said"Countries worldwide were attacked and now countries against each other.Nobody knows what awaits us in the future." '' ''"You justly!"Another reporter said''."'''''Still do not know who caused this war." They could not believe the Kids what happened.Ed that even read comics with stuff like this did not like the situation.All began to talk about results that will bring this war each coming with a worse idea.Rolf was not only talk about this stuff and at some point emerged from the house.Kids wanted to see what happens and went to look for it until they found their eggs checking hen-coop. '' ''Wonder kids have approached him to see what happens. '' ''"Hey Rolf",Eddy ask,"what happens?" '' ''"Rolf search for a golden egg."Kevin was peace to him say how he mad when nazz occurred: '' ''"Rolf,are you okay?" '' '"Yeah!But help me find the egg." They started looking golden egg but they found nothing.When they wanted to give Edd said suddenly: '' ''"Rolf look!"All looked at a chicken sitting in the background. When she went to raise chickens,he suddenly yelled: "'Golden egg.I found him." All went to see the miracle.That was good news because the egg could sell for money but was scared of how Rolf mean it's a bad news. '' ''"What happens?"Eddy asked eventually. '' ''"Happens that a year will die."Rolf said. '' ''"Kidding,right?"Edd said scared. '' ''"Unfortunately, no."Rolf said."Rolf's family said that when he starts World War ment units and the first day,a hen will be a golden egg in a year means that th world will be destroyed because of it." '' ''"I can not believe."Eddy said. "Ba believe."Rolf said. In a moment all the kids started screaming and running until Double D take off. "'Stop!"He said."We must do something.But why?" '' ''"Rolf's family will prepare plants and animals to survive."He said. '' ''"Excellent"Edd said."And others will do the rest." '' ''"Agree."Others said. '' ''And from that moment all went to their homes to prepare for disaster.10 months for kids were prepared for what follows each doing the following: '' ''Ed to put comics,horror films,sponges and all his collection of sauce or a safe place.Edd and put things in a safe anti-explosion.Eddy,Kevin,Sarah,Jimmy,Nazz and Jonny have put the neccesary items in a safe place.Kankers have learned about what happened they decided to do everything for which they came to prison.As Rolf,he told his relatives about the hen and all the sign began to collect all species of plants and animals in the world and Rolf also to people about the golden egg but all said it's crazy. '' ''10 months''' ''had passed after these events.They were at Rolf's house.Edd while taking dinner once said:' "Hey now,what we do?" "Well we all species of plants and animals in the world and objects."Eddy said."But we lack the bunker. "A,Rolf has been occupied by it.Come! Then they when to the basement where there was a wooden door.Opened the door when they entered their new home.Was a room with a lot of doors leading to other rooms. "Well,how about?"Rolf said. "Interesting."Eddy said."I just hope that......................" Do no get to finish as a woman's voice said: "Rolf!Is someone at the door."'' ''"Who is this woman?"ask Kevin. "O,Rolf is nana's" Then they went to open.To open when they discover that the door was an FBI agent. "If it comes to UFOs record last year was just thrown by children."Ed said scared. "I came of it."said the agent."I came in contact with plants and animals by Rolf" "O,Rolf keep them in the tunnel under the house.Why?" "I'll take them in our database." "Exactly where?"ask Double D. "In Vault 3!"